


Discovery

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the Dark Side of the Moon challenge where James finds something that tells him Sirius and Remus are a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 2003.

James watched Sirius packing as the end of term neared, and he could see his friend’s misery increase with each passing day. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore, and he burst out, "If you hate it there so much, why do you go back to your parents’ every summer?"

Sirius looked up and shrugged, giving a sardonic smile. "Nowhere else to go, mate, and I can’t stay here for the summer."

"You could come home with me. My parents wouldn’t mind. And you’re certainly old enough to decide for yourself where you want to go."

"I dunno... stuck with you for the summer? I might go barmy." Sirius looked up from his packing and caught James’ eye before shooting across the room and grabbing him in a hug. "Damn, you’re smart, Prongs."

"I’ve been telling you that for ages!" James laughed. "So I take it that’s a yes? I’ll owl my parents to let them know to expect you. And you should probably let yours know so they won’t send out a search party."

"What’s all the excitement about?" Remus asked, coming into the room in time to see the hug.

"Thanks to James, I don’t have to go back to the hellhole known as the Black abode this summer," Sirius crowed, pulling Remus into the hug as well. "Can you imagine my mother’s face when she reads _that_ letter?"

Remus smiled, genuinely happy for his friend as he returned Sirius’ hug. Then a thought struck him and his smile widened. "I’ll even be able to visit you during the holidays this way."

"I’m not running an inn!" James exclaimed, then grinned. "We’ll have to get Peter to come along too."

"Your parents are going to throw the lot of us out if we get caught doing anything - which means we’ll just have to avoid getting caught!"

Remus ducked his head to hide a smirk. "We have plenty of practice at that."

"Don’t we just!" James laughed, not noticing the quick glance exchanged between the other two.

"We never get caught; we’re the Marauders!" Sirius protested, letting the other two go to get back to his packing. "And go write your mum, Prongs!"

James looked around at the mess in the room and headed toward the door. "I’ll go down to the common room to write my letter. At least I can find a desk there!"

The moment the door shut behind him, Remus grabbed Sirius and yanked him into another hug. "We’ll be able to see each other before next term!"

"Thank Merlin. I wasn’t looking forward to two months of owling each other and wanking while thinking about you."

Remus laughed and kissed Sirius. "Now we’ll just have to manage to get some time alone. Think we could get away with sharing a room when I visit?" he chuckled.

"We’d better, or I’m going to go barmy." Sirius leaned his head in and nuzzled Remus’ neck. "’Course it won’t be quite the same as sneaking around here and trying to keep quiet while James and Peter are asleep."

"I’m amazed we haven’t woken them up," Remus laughed. "Can you imagine the looks on their faces?"

Sirius winced, not sure how either of their friends would take this news. "Silencing spells are our friends," he murmured before pulling Remus into another kiss.

"Too right. And we’ll make good use of them at Prongs’ this summer too." Remus pulled away, knowing that James or Peter could walk in at any moment. "So pack already, Padfoot. Most of this mess is yours."

"And you’re going to help me with it, right?"

"Actually, I thought I’d make myself comfortable and watch. It’s a very nice view." Remus smiled cheekily.

"Ahh, but the faster I pack, the better chance there is we can vanish for a few hours," Sirius coaxed, making a face as he tried to fit his clothes into his trunk.

Remus thought about that for a moment, then pushed Sirius aside. "Folding the clothes helps," he said, suiting action to words and getting Sirius’ garments packed quickly. "What _is_ all the rest of this?" he asked, looking around in dismay.

Sirius shrugged as he sorted through the piles. "Quidditch stuff, leftover potions, things you gave me..."

"You should be the rat, Padfoot; you’re a packrat!" Remus sighed and dug in, ruthlessly throwing away anything he thought was garbage. When Sirius tried to protest, he fixed him with a determined gaze. "You can argue and go through every item, or we can get this done and find a quiet spot in the forest for the afternoon."

"Fine," Sirius grumbled, rooting through the piles and gathering a few items to the side, "but this goes in the trunk, understand?"

Glancing over, Remus smirked. "Absolutely. I’m hoping to be able to use those again. Muggles do have some very interesting things. And don’t forget the pictures of us. I still can’t believe you took those. If anyone saw them!"

"I took them when I thought we were going to be apart for the summer. Can you blame me for wanting something to look at?"

"I suppose not," Remus started, tossing some parchment on top of them and slamming the trunk shut as the door opened.

"I’ve sent the letter off to my mum and dad," James announced. "And now I’m off to see if Lily will have lunch with me." He waved and was gone.

Remus laughed. "He’s mad about her, isn’t he? Do you think she’ll ever give him the time of day?" He moved toward the door as he spoke, intent on getting away before Peter got back. He wanted some time alone with Sirius.

"If she doesn’t, he might make a love potion for her!" Sirius laughed, tossing on his robe and nudging Remus out the door. "C’mon, Moony, I’ve got a yearning to take some more pictures!"

"What are you waiting for?" Remus laughed over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

~*~ 

"James!" Sirius called, bounding up the stairs toward the room the Potters had given him for the holiday. "When did you say Moony was due in?" He pushed open the door and nudged James when he didn’t answer. "Hey, Prongs, mooning over Lily again? I asked you a question."

"If you’d ever been in love, you’d know what it’s like," James replied loftily. "And Remus should be here any time. He said he was coming around tea time."

"Good, good," Sirius murmured, nodding.

"Where is everyone?" came the yell from downstairs, announcing Remus’ arrival.

"Upstairs," James yelled back. "There, Remus can keep you company so you’ll stop bothering me while I’m trying to write to Lily."

"Oh, but it’s such fun to try to read over your shoulder," Sirius laughed, peering over James’ shoulder and snickering. "Tell her how you really feel, Prongs."

"Remus! Get him out of here!"

"Hullo to you too," Remus said, looking a bit taken aback.

"He’s writing _luv_ letters," Sirius snickered, winking at Remus behind James’ back. "He needs to be _alone_."

Remus snorted. "Maybe we should stay and give him advice? I’m sure he could use the help."

"Out!" James roared, pointing his wand warningly at Remus, who burst into laughter.

"Come on, Sirius, I know when I’m not wanted."

"Oh, but you are," Sirius answered, leaning close to Remus’ ear to whisper that in it as they walked out.

James heaved a sigh of relief as they left and he could concentrate on his letter, but he was having a heavy time of it. He’d begun corresponding with Lily, and she’d asked him a question about a tricky potion they’d worked on in school. Unfortunately, it was one that James had had very limited success with. He was ready to tear his hair out when he remembered that Sirius had had no trouble with it, and Padfoot’s notes were in the trunk in the corner of this very room.

He started rummaging, beginning to think that Sirius hadn’t brought them after all when he spotted the parchment and pulled them out with a crow of success. Movement below caught his eye, and he reached into the trunk again, only to yelp and topple over on his arse when he saw what he’d pulled out. A picture. Of Moony and Padfoot. _Together_. As together as two men could get, actually. "Bloody hell!"

~*~ 

"I missed you," Remus gasped between kisses, dragging Sirius close. "Are you sure no one will come back here?"

Sirius looked around the overgrown gazebo and chuckled. "What do you think, Moony? Maybe if James would convince Lily to go out with him, he would, but he doesn’t have any reason to right now." He slid a hand lower and groped Remus’ backside. "Me, on the other hand..."

"The only remaining question is who does whom... first?" Remus laughed, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ neck and rocking against him. "I’ve been wanking so much I’m getting calluses!"

"On your cock?" Sirius asked, horrified.

Remus whacked the back of his head. "My hand, fool." He eyed Sirius. "Though you may not be getting close enough to find out."

Sirius winced and dropped to his knees in front of Remus. "To your hand? Ah well, I’ll just have to live with getting close to your cock." As he said this, he leaned in, nuzzling his face against the front of Remus’ trousers.

"Oh yes," Remus moaned, fingers tangling in Sirius’ hair as his hips thrust forward against the pressure. "Missed you so much, Sirius."

"Missed you too," Sirius sighed, breathing out over the growing bulge next to his face. "Had fun with James, but I missed _you_."

"You’d better not have been having fun with James!" Remus exclaimed before realizing what Sirius meant. "Oh, right." He flushed slightly. "Stop teasing and suck me, Sirius," he groaned. "It seems forever."

Sirius mumbled an answer even as he was undoing Remus’ fly and drawing his erection from his denims. "Merlin, yes," he sighed, taking the hard shaft into his mouth and swallowing, shuddering as the familiar flavor exploded over his tongue.

Remus gasped, his knees almost buckling, and he thrust forward uncontrollably. He groaned something that might have been Sirius’ name, his fists clenched in the dark hair. "Not gonna last long," he warned hoarsely.

Sirius growled in response, curving his hands over Remus’ ass and holding him close, sucking and licking at his cock for all he was worth.

Obviously Sirius didn’t mind, so Remus let go, concentrating on the pleasure winding him ever tighter, his body shuddering with each flick of Sirius’ tongue, then he bit back a wail as he came, pulsing his joy into Sirius’ mouth.

After swallowing down the offering, Sirius rocked back on his haunches, licking his lips. "And hello to you too, Moony," he murmured.

Remus sank down to the ground, his legs trembling too much to hold him up. "Please tell me we’ll be sharing a room?" he demanded, letting himself sprawl on his back, legs spread invitingly.

"Think so," Sirius rasped, crawling over Remus and dropping down to rub against him.

"Oh good, we have weeks to make up for." Remus moaned as Sirius pressed against his sensitive flesh. "Oh, you feel good!" His hands cupped Sirius’ buttocks to pull him closer, shivering at the sensation of denim and hard cock against his bare skin.

"Careful, Moony," Sirius gasped, shuddering. "Unless you want to be able to say you made me come in my trousers like a third year."

"I want you to come in _me_ ," Remus retorted. "So you need to get rid of the denims. _Now_."

Sirius snickered even as he scrambled to his feet and stripped down. Dropping back to his knees, he pulled off Remus’ pants as well, and slid his hands up under the other boy’s shirt, plucking at his nipples as they kissed.

Moaning, Remus arched his back, shivering as Sirius played him perfectly, using everything he’d learned in their months as lovers. "Stop playing and start shagging!" he demanded, tugging at Sirius’ hair.

"Yes, sir!" Sirius laughed, summoning the lubricant from his trunk and slicking his fingers up, sliding first one, then two into Remus’ body and moaning at the sensation.

"I love it when you’re obedient," Remus half chuckled, half moaned as he spread his legs wider, shuddering as Sirius stroked inside him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and replaced his fingers with his erection. "Must be the canine in me," he muttered, not really caring what he was saying, only that he was inside Remus again.

"I always wanted a pet," Remus gasped, clinging to Sirius. Despite his recent climax, he felt his body try to respond, growing half hard as Sirius filled him.

"Woof - ahhh - woof," Sirius grumbled, driving forward to bury himself within the smaller man. "Or should we be doing this doggy-style if that’s the case?"

"Next time. I don’t think I could hold myself up right now." Remus bit Sirius’ chin, then licked the underside of his jaw, tasting him hungrily.

"Good, because I really don’t want to get out of you even just to change positions." Sirius sighed and circled his hips, trying to prolong their pleasure but knowing his control was fraying.

"As if I’d let you." Remus reached between them to tug at his cock, hard again as Sirius drove into him. "Need to make up for the last couple of weeks."

"Holidays are a definite drawback," Sirius rasped, leaning in to kiss Remus hungrily as they moved together.

"I know!" Remus let go of himself to bury his fists in Sirius’ hair, holding him close as he deepened the kiss. "At least next summer we’ll be done with school and can get a flat together." He started to say something else, but Sirius’ pounding into him distracted him, and he concentrated on the feelings rising in him.

Sirius made a sound of agreement and slammed forward, his back arching as he came, clenching his jaw to keep from yelling his pleasure to the whole of the Potters’ garden.

Remus moaned, wanking rapidly until he came again, gasping Sirius’ name as he shuddered. "Oh my. Is it time for bed yet?" he mumbled.

"Don’t think so, James and I had quite the evening planned for all of us," Sirius mumbled, dropping his head to Remus’ shoulder and trying to catch his breath.

"And I have quite the night planned for the two of us," Remus replied, lazily stroking Sirius’ hair. "But we can do that after catching up with Prongs and Wormy."

"Mmm, sounds grand."

"Best get back now though before James comes looking for us," Remus said reluctantly. "By now he ought to be done writing to his lady-love."

Sirius nodded and kissed Remus again before pushing up and off him. "He only wishes she was his lady-love; at least she’s talking to him now, that’s better than last year."

"She usually looked like she smelled something bad whenever she saw him," Remus chuckled, sitting up slowly. "Oh, you stretched some muscles that were out of shape," he groaned.

"So next time you can take me," Sirius offered cheerfully, picking up his wand and spelling them both clean. "In fact, I insist."

"If I _have_ to," Remus pretended to whine, then grinned. "Are you _sure_ it’s not time for bed?"

"Do you want to explain to James why we want to go to bed before sundown?"

"Erm. Perhaps not. It’s a bit late to have to find new roommates for next term," Remus laughed, straightening his clothes. "I suppose we’ll just have to behave till we can crawl into bed together."

"We’ve managed to do it for most of the year; we can manage it for the next week," Sirius assured him, running a hand through his dark hair to straighten it.

"It’s better than the other option, which is not doing it at all." Remus snickered at Sirius’ horrified expression. "Let’s get back and see if Wormy’s here yet."

Sirius nodded, slinging a friendly arm around Remus’ shoulders as they headed back to the house. "Hmmm, if Prongs hasn’t owled that letter yet, we could take a peek and see what he’s written to Lily..."

"He’d turn you into a toad if you tried! And since I like you the way you are, no! We could probably egg Peter into trying though," Remus mused, grinning.

"If he’s here yet." They came out onto the lawn near the house, and Sirius waved a hand at the balcony where he could see James waiting for them. "Doesn’t look like Wormy’s here yet, guess we’ll have to start without him."

"James must have finished his letter if he’s waiting for us. I thought we’d have to tear him away from it."

Sirius nodded and moved his arm from around Remus’ shoulders. "C’mon, Moony, let’s go get into some trouble," he grinned, breaking into a jog and heading into the house.

Laughing, Remus followed him, right up to the balcony where James was sitting. "Get your letter done then?" he greeted, sinking onto a bench that was big enough for him and Sirius.

"No, actually," James replied slowly. "I got distracted." He placed the picture on the table between them. "Something you want to tell me?"

Remus stared at the picture in dismay, flushing scarlet, and he squeaked wordlessly.

Sirius looked down at the picture and back up into James’ eyes, wishing he could see their expression behind the glasses. This wasn’t how he had wanted to tell his best friend - actually, he had no _clue_ as to how he wanted to tell James, but this definitely wasn’t it.

Taking a deep breath, he straightened his shoulders and reached out to take Remus’ hand. "You want Lily; I want Moony."

James gawked at them. Despite having done nothing but think about this since finding the picture, he still had no idea what to say. It wasn’t every day that one found out two friends were shagging. He shook his head, trying to dislodge that mental image, and frowned. "How long has this been going on?"

Remus winced, hearing James’ less than unqualified approval. He’d been afraid of how their friends would react, and it seemed his fears were justified. He tightened his grip, clinging to Sirius’ hand, hoping against hope that this wasn’t going to ruin one of the best friendships he’d ever had. For that matter, if it came to a choice, he wasn’t certain that Sirius would choose him over James.

"Since just after Easter," Sirius stated calmly, meeting James’ stare squarely. "Is that a problem?"

"You’ve been hiding this since then?" James realized he was more upset by his best friends keeping their relationship secret from him than by the relationship itself. It had startled him, but once he got past the shock, he could even see how well they fit.

"We weren’t sure how anyone would take it," Remus said quietly, clutching Sirius’ hand in a white-knuckled grip.

"Exactly," Sirius stated, still watching James closely, hoping this didn’t come down to a choice between his best friend and \- well, boyfriend he supposed.

James’ frown deepened. "You mean you didn’t trust me? You’re my friends."

Remus winced. "A lot of people don’t like... queers. Didn’t know what you thought of it since it’s never come up, so..." He shrugged.

"We would have told you; it just never seemed like the right time." Sirius sighed and looked down at the picture on the table. "Not like that though."

James glanced down as well, then smirked slightly. "I didn’t even know two blokes could do it like _that_."

Remus groaned and buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder, now wondering if they’d have been better off if James had turned against them. "Oh, kill me now! He’s going to go on about this for months."

"Would I do that?" James blinked innocently.

"Yes, and you will, but remember, the more you go on about the two of us, the more we’ll get you back when Lily finally gives in," Sirius answered before grabbing James and pulling him into a hug along with Remus. "Sorry we didn’t tell you, mate - but that doesn’t mean we’re giving any free shows for you lot!"

"What kind of free shows?" Peter asked, poking his head in the door and looking around. "Your mum let me in, Prongs; what’s going on in here?"

"That’s the question of the day," James replied, hugging Sirius and Remus before relaxing back into his chair. "So go ahead, tell Peter all about it."

Remus groaned. "Fine, fine, Peter, Sirius and I are shagging," he exclaimed. "We have been for months, and we plan to keep doing it. Any questions?"

Peter’s jaw gaped open, and he goggled at them all. "Aw, come on, blokes, quit fooling around," he finally sputtered.

"We aren’t fooling," Sirius answered, grabbing the picture and poking at the two figures so they’d stop what they were doing and wave at Peter.

"Interesting picture, isn’t it?" James observed blandly, having had plenty of time to get used to it earlier while waiting for Moony and Padfoot to get back. "Educational even."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Go study someone else."

"But, but the two of you..." Peter goggled at the picture where the inhabitants had gone back to what they’d been doing before.

"Are shagging, like Moony said," Sirius answered. "Okay with you, Wormy?"

"I uh - I suppose so."

"Good thing because we’re not planning to stop," Remus said, growing tired of the discussion of his personal life. "At least we won’t have to sneak from bed to bed after you blokes are asleep next term."

"Oi, I don’t want to have to listen to you lot every night!" James exclaimed.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Have you heard us once yet?"

"I hope not!" Peter answered fearfully.

"Well, we’ve certainly been sharing a bed while you two slept on, blissfully oblivious, so I doubt that’s going to change. We’ll just get to go to bed together for a change," Remus stated.

"First a werewolf and now shagging in the bedroom," James said, shaking his head. "What will you do next?"

"Don’t ask them that!" Peter pleaded, though he was now laughing.

"Oh, I’m sure I’ll come up with something," Sirius grinned, waggling his eyebrows before taking the picture and sticking it in his pants pocket.

"I’ll be looking forward to it," Remus chuckled.

Peter groaned. "Is everything going to have a double meaning with the two of you?"

James laughed. "It always did. It’s just that now we don’t want to think about the second one."

"Jealousy will get you nowhere!"

"Damn right!" Sirius laughed, sliding his arms around Remus’ waist and looking at the other two over his shoulder.

Peter made a face. "As if we’d want to get anywhere with either of you."

"Good!" Remus caught hold of fistfuls of Sirius’ hair and pulled him into a kiss.

Sirius snickered into the kiss as he heard James and Peter both making gagging noises. "Poor babies," he muttered before finally pulling away. "So, what are we doing first?"

"I’m dousing you both with cold water," James laughed. "Then we have something to eat, and then I thought we could go for a ride on our brooms. Race maybe?"

"Try it and I’ll turn it back on you," Remus warned. "Or worse."

"And I’d help!" Sirius warned before letting go of Remus to pull the other two Marauders into a hug as well. "So let’s get going already!"


End file.
